The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers or the like, and of the type including on each side a supporting rail at the side of the body and a pull-out rail at the side of the drawer, a roller carrier being arranged between the supporting rail and the pull-out rail and carrying load-transmitting rollers and preferably compensating rollers for ensuring lateral stability of the pull-out guide assembly.